Love is a battlefield
by Starscream's Amethyst
Summary: Before the great war, Starscream was a scientist and he also had to put up with a femme who loved to annoy him. But when the war begins can she tell him her true feelings before its too late? StarscreamxOC Rating may change in later chapters. G1


Love is a battlefield

Long ago on the planet of Cybertron, before the great war between the Autobots and Decepticons that ravaged the planet, all transformers lived happily together across the planet. Yes. At that time, Cybertron was a haven to transformers everywhere and full of energy enough for everyone.

Starscream was in his lab conducting experiments to create his newest invention. His loyal friend Skyfire was right there with him to assist the seeker. They were trying out new inventions to conserve energy that could be stored up to millions of years without going stale. It was the young seeker's idea to create this new invention and once Starscream got something on his processor, nothing could stop him from achieving it.

"Just re-wire that circuit there, Skyfire." Starscream told his friend while he screwed in new bolts to keep the metal together. Skyfire nodded and began his work. Starscream made sure that every bolt was on tight and tested each one to make sure he was right. He smiled in sheer delight as knowing that his new creation would be ready very, very soon.

"The wires are fixed Starscream." Skyfire said and watched as Starscream was about to show him a demonstration of what they have made.

"Now Skyfire, watch as the energy conserver shall conserve energy from an energon cube." He said and pulled out a cube from under the table which he had been storing there until his machine was finished. He connected the cube to two wires that was connected to his invention. He pressed the switch and saw their creation come to life. The machine began to silently hum and then it began to suck the power from the energon cube into it. Once the energy had been sucked in, Starscream then pressed another button which froze the cube and then he turned it off. He opened up a flap and pulled out a frozen energon cube.

"As you can see I installed liquid nitrogen into the energy conductor which froze the energon to conserve it for later but it will have to be placed into a large storage room which is controlled by liquid nitrogen to keep it frozen or else in a few hours or days this will thaw out."

Skyfire nodded and smiled. "This is a brilliant invention you have made Starscream. I'm glad I've helped you make it."

Starscream nodded and thanked his friend. "it may take years to figure out how to keep them frozen without having to put them into a large freezer."

Just as he was about to show Skyfire another demonstration, the door to his lab slid open. Both bots turned around. A lone femme walk in. She was almost all silver but had tints of violet on her forearms, chest plating, legs and helm. She was small and sleek and her blue optics were glued to the invention on the table.

"So is this the new thingy you've invented Starscream?" She asked and poked it with a silver digit. Starscream was not amused. "Your late AGAIN Silverstrike and it's not a thingy! It's a energy conserver. Now get cleaning!" the seeker screeched at the femme.

Skyfire gave her a friendly smile and a wave. She smiled back and went to the small closet in the lab to gather her cleaning supplies to clean Starscream's lab. You see Silverstrike wasn't a scientist like Starscream and Skyfire, she was a medic in training and she would come to Starscream's lab twice a week to clean it for a few extra energon cubes and just another excuse to annoy the heck out of the seeker.

Silverstrike began to clean the few tables that held chemicals and other various scientific things that Starscream left lying around. "You sure can make a mess easily Starscream. I just cleaned this place three days ago."

Skyfire saw the seekers red optics flash in annoyance as he tried to ignore her comment on his lab. He sighed and pulled out another energon cube to start the second demonstration. This time he wanted to take notes on its activity.

"So now we best take some notes just so I can review it later and-" he was cut off by something banged against his leg. He looked down to see Silverstrike on the floor cleaning up the energon spillage next to his foot. The blue eyed bot looked up and smiled. Starscream moved away from her. The rage was building up inside him and he was about to burst.

"Silverstrike what are you up to? I hired you to clean not crawl around on the floor." he said angrily. The small femme looked up at the red seeker.

"I am cleaning. You always spill your energon on the floor. I sometimes think you act like a sparkling when you eat." she said and giggled.

Now starscream was becoming more annoyed. "I am NOT a sparking! I am a respected scientist of Cybertron!"

Silerstrike stood up. Her height was just up to his chest and she gave him a mocking smile. "A respected scientist would learn how to eat properly. Look! You even have some energon on your lip plating." she pointed out and wiped it away with the cloth she used to clean the floor.

"EWW! THAT'S BEEN ON THE FLOOR!" Starscream screeched at her and wiped his mouth.

Skyfire tried his hardest not to laugh at his friend's reaction. He had to admit, it was fun to watch this young femme annoy the slag out of Starscream.

Silerstrike giggled and returned to cleaning the floor of energon stains. Starscream sighed and looked at his invention. "I better take notes." he said trying to calm himself down.


End file.
